


What's a Kiss Between Friends?

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friendship, M/M, Other, Platonic Kissing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: Sam's miserable at a wedding reception he'd rather not be at. When he finds out a crazy ex is there, he has to hope his friend Cas, and his brother Dean, don't hold this exit strategy against him.





	What's a Kiss Between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon prompt on [my tumblr](http://www.prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com):  
> "Two friends, crazy ex is coming, quick pretend we're a couple!"
> 
> I wanted to add an extra dimension to it, so I hope this works.
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/166924836408/prompt-two-friends-crazy-ex-is-coming-quick).

Sam leaned against a column, hands shoved into his pockets, and stared at the ceiling. He watched the lights fade from one color to the next. The band was about situated, and the other guests started to filter into the reception hall. Sam sighed. A quick look at his watch told him it was too early to sneak out. He’d at least have to say his congratulations to Chuck before he escaped. His eyes searched around the busy room and found what he was looking for - the bar, and of course, his brother seated next to Cas.

After a few drinks, Sam felt a little more relaxed and less anxious to get out of there. The bride and groom had cut the cake, had their first dance, and were starting the receiving line. Sam hit Dean with the back of his hand.

“I’m gonna go say bye to Chuck and head out. You coming?”

“Nah,” Dean said, tapping his glass to alert the bartender. “I’ll be fine right here.”

“What about you, Cas?” Sam asked, the look on his face practically begging him to go.

Cas looked at Dean and to the line of people, then returned to Sam. “I...uh....”

“Stop giving him puppy dog eyes,” Dean said. “I can’t even see your face and I  _know_ you’re giving him the eyes.”

Sam turned to Dean. “I just want to get through the line, say bye to Chuck, and get out of here, man. And I...don’t want to stand there alone.” He smiled shyly to a woman in her early 60s as she walked past and gave him a wink.

“Look at all those bridesmaids,” Dean said as he gestured with his glass. “Why don't you go give _them_ your puppy dog eyes.”

“I’ll go with you,” Cas said. “Better to have a wing-man anyway.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come find me when you’re done. Give them my best.”

Sam and Cas slowly made their way through the reception line, giving quiet smiles to women who glanced their way. “I hate weddings,” Sam breathed. Cas looked at him, confused. “No. I take that back. I don’t hate weddings. I hate...receptions full of people I don’t know. Dean loves them.” He looked back toward the bar and Dean wasn’t there. He searched around and then he saw him, standing next to the wedding cake, stealing a big piece from the back instead of taking one of the smaller pre-cut pieces.

“Why can’t he behave for twenty minutes?” Cas asked. He rubbed his forehead and wiped the palm of his hand over his face.

“Hey. Cas.” Sam shifted his weight and lowered his voice. “Have you and Dean...ever...?” Cas wasn’t catching on. “Do you ever feel like you and Dean have a more-than-friends kind of relationship?”

“Well, yes, I do consider us closer than friends.”

“But different than how you would describe me and you, right?”

Cas thought for a moment. “Yes. I would say the way I feel about him is different than the way I feel about you.”

“How so?”

“I believe the best way to describe it is a difference in intensity,” Cas said. “I obviously care for you very much, and I view you as my family and closest friend.”

“But...Dean?”

“It’s different. Family and a friend, of course, but...different. For instance, when he says I’m like a brother to him, it feels wrong. Almost forced and unnatural.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah. It doesn’t seem like a brother kind of love.”

“Then, what?” Cas asked. Beads of sweat dotted his hairline. “Not romantic.”

“I didn’t say that. Just different than sibling love and more intense than friendship...maybe there’s something there.”

Cas looked over at Dean. He was sitting at the bar again, eating his plate of cake and drinking champagne. He sighed. “Well, Sam, you’re not wrong. Even when he's being an idiot, I do feel something for him. I had just chalked it up to friendly affection.”

As they approached Chuck, the line slowed even more. They gave congratulations to his wife. Sam shook his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

“Hey, Sam! Cas. Good to see you guys,” Chuck said. “Glad you could make it. But…” Chuck leaned in and whispered to Sam, “I’m sorry dude, you’ve gotta get out of here before she sees you.”

“She who?” Sam asked.

“Shit. Okay. Stay cool. Sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Good luck,” Chuck said. “Uncle Barry!” he said a little too loud with a nervous chuckle, abandoning Sam and Cas to save themselves.

Sam turned around to head back to the bar to get Dean and saw, standing by the cake table, Becky Rosen. “Oh no,” he said. "Becky."

"Crazy ex Becky?" Cas asked. 

“Maybe she won’t see me.”

“Sam, you’re a fairly large human being. She’s going to see you.”

“Shut up, Cas.” He tried to come up with an escape plan. He turned to Cas, who looked as pessimistic about whatever Sam was planning as Sam was panicked.  “Okay. I’m going to back up and head toward the exit. You go get Dean and meet me out front,” Sam said.

“Sam Winchester?”

Sam shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. He slowly turned to see Becky’s face beaming at him.

“Hey, Becky! Fancy seeing you here.” He let out an  _oof_ as she practically tackled him with a hug. “Why... _are_  you here?” Sam asked.

“I do weddings!" she said. She released him and gave him a once over before continuing. "Chuck’s wife, then fiance, hired me, and until rehearsal last night I didn’t even realize it was him. What a small world.”

“Feels smaller every second,” Sam said.

“So. Sam,” she started as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, “are you here with anyone?”

Sam stammered. He looked around the room as if a gutsy single girl would just appear and save the day. Then he looked to Cas and mouthed  _Go with it_. “Actually, yes. I am.” Sam put his arm around Cas and pulled him close. “Becky, this is my boyfriend. Cas.”

“Oh. Oh. That’s...great!” Becky said. She assessed a look on Cas's face that Sam couldn't see, and her shift in demeanor made him nervous. “So, when did this happen?” she asked. “Where did you guys meet?”

“We met in law school,” Sam said. “Yeah. He was a TA in one of my classes and ran a study group.” Sam’s eyes met Cas’s and the level of desperation he was feeling must have come through.

“Sam’s brother used to come hang out sometimes and we all got really close,” Cas added, pulling Sam closer. “We were just friends for so long until one day, everything clicked into place.” He glanced at Sam with a look of realization.

“Really? That’s...incredible,” Becky said. “I never would have thought….”

“Yeah. I never would have thought either,” Sam said. “It’s crazy, you know. You have these feelings and don’t recognize what they mean until someone shines a little light on them.” He hesitantly kissed the top of Cas’s head.

Becky squinted.

Sam tried to sell it a little harder. “Can you believe it’s been nine years since we met?” he mused to Cas with an awkward laugh. Then he turned his attention to an unconvinced Becky. “When we met, I was in a really dark place and he pulled me out of it. We’ve been through a lot. We’ve had our fights, but we always know where home is - each other.” His eyes looked into Cas’s and he hoped the words drove home. "Honestly, I'd be lost without him."

“That’s great, Sam. Glad to see you’re happy and doing well.”

“Yeah. Well. I am.  _We_  are. And I hope you’re doing well too. It seems like it. The wedding was lovely.”

“Aw, thank you. That means a lot,” Becky said. “You know, I always had planned our wedding over and over in my head and it made me think, ‘You know what, Becky? You’d be good at making other people’s dream weddings become reality.’”

Cas looked at Sam. “You never told me you were going to get married.”

“We weren’t!” Sam exclaimed. He looked back at Becky and cleared his throat. “Not that being married to you would have been a bad thing, but I just wasn’t ready for that level of commitment.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Sam.”

“I wasn’t...?”

Becky continued. “Sometimes you think someone’s perfect and the person of your dreams, but after time you realize it just wasn’t meant to be.” Her eyes looked watery. “And at the end of the day, if you’re happy, then I’m happy,” she said with a bright smile. She opened her arms for him to give her a hug and stood there, waiting. Sam moved in cautiously and bent down to give her a hug. Becky whispered in his ear, “Unless you’re lying. Unless you’re pretending to be in a relationship just to avoid spending the three minutes it would take to have one dance with me. Then I would be really, really upset.”

Sam let go of her and stood. He smiled, nostrils flared, trying to figure out how to avoid making what he felt was his next move. He looked at Cas, whose face was stricken with half amusement and half panic, cupped his face in his hands, and planted a kiss on Cas’s lips. He could feel Becky’s eyes boring into him. He had to sell it better. He relaxed his face and sank into the kiss, and he hoped Cas would forgive him.

Becky nodded. “You guys have a great night.” As Cas kissed back, she stumbled over her words. “I-I just..I have to just...okay. Bye.”

Sam opened his eyes with his mouth still on Cas’s and saw Becky walking away. Sam let go of Cas and in one breath burst out, “ _Sorry sorry sorry sorry_ , I’m  _so_  sorry.”

Cas laughed and just shook his head. He pinched the corners of his mouth with his middle finger and thumb. “It’s fine.”

“Sam? Cas? What the hell?”

They looked up and saw Dean standing there with two champagne flutes and two plates of cake.

“Dean! Hey! This, uh, this is _not_  what it looks like!” Sam said. He looked around to see if Becky was near. He didn’t see her, but wasn’t taking any chances. “Let’s get out of here, okay?”

“No. I wanna know what the hell just happened. And I brought you two  _cake_ ,” Dean said, a bit drunk and disgusted.

“Seriously. Dean. It’s not what you think. Just...come on. Let’s go outside.”

“Why the -”

“Dean.” Cas’s authoritative voice always gave him pause, even if it didn’t last long. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder and walked him out to the car.

“Okay, we’re outside. What the hell -”

“Becky Rosen was in there,” Sam said. Dean was taken aback as he processed that tidbit of information and then calmed down, understanding. “She was…being Becky. I roped Cas into pretending he was my boyfriend to get her to leave me alone.” He put his hand on Cas’s back. “Sorry. Again.”

“It’s no problem,” Cas said with a wave.

“But that kiss…,” Dean started.

“Didn’t mean anything,” Sam promised. He paused. “Wait a minute. Why do you care?”

“B-because, Sam!” Dean sputtered.

“Because...?”

“Why  _do_  you care, Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean’s face flushed. He had no response. Sam watched with a smile as Cas stepped toward Dean. His brother swallowed hard. “I don’t.”

“You’re lying,” Cas said with a laugh. “Why does it bother you so much that Sam kissed me - even if it meant nothing?” Dean was backed against the car and Cas stood toe-to-toe with him. “Were you  _jealous?"_

“Okay! Fine! Maybe...maybe I was a little upset it wasn't  _me_  kissing you!” Dean shouted.

Cas smiled. He leaned in and kissed Dean. Sam turned around and grinned. He picked up one of the plates of cake Dean had carried out, leaned back against the car, and took a big bite.

A voice coming out of the reception hall said,  _“What the hell?”_

He looked over to see Becky staring at Cas and Dean kissing while Sam nonchalantly ate cake. He picked up a champagne flute and raised it to her.

“God, the Winchesters are weird,” she said as she hurried to her car.

Sam laughed and knocked on the hood. “Guys. Hate to break it up, but how about we get back to the hotel?” Dean held up a finger, asking for one more minute. He sighed and picked up the other plate of cake. “Dean, do you want this cake, or do you mind splitting it with me? I don’t want to take a bite and then you get pissed at me about it.”

Dean broke away from Cas and opened the car door. “Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
